Pardonne-moi ( La Vie En Rose )
by Clem Marchal
Summary: What could've happened if Nancy from the 1997 Walt Disney movie Oliver Twist had survived. Written in french because of the poetic aspect of the language; the english translation, "Forgive me ( La Vie En Rose )" is also available on my profile. Main characters: Nancy, Oliver, Mrs Maylie, Mr Bownlow ( other characters might appear in the story too ).
1. Chapter 1

Tout est noir. Tout à coup, au bout du tunnel, une faible lumière. J'y suis presque, il serait si facile de tout abandonner, si facile d'oublier Bill, si facile de faire cesser cette douleur lancinante dans mon ventre, si facile… mais il y a Oliver. Je ne peux pas abandonner Oliver, je dois me battre pour lui: je l'aime trop pour ne pas le délivrer. Je veux pouvoir lui offrir la famille qu'il m'a manqué.

Je vois la lumière s'éloigner pour petit à petit disparaître tout à fait; la mort laisse place à la douleur, plus pénétrante et insupportable que jamais; le vide fait place à la possibilité, celle de sauver Oliver. Mes paupières sont lourdes, mais je parviens néanmoins à lever légèrement le voile épais qui recouvre mes yeux. Des figures se penchent au-dessus de moi: je reconnais parmi les visages présents, ceux de Mlle Maylie et Mr Brownlow. Ils semblent inquiets. Oliver n'est pas avec eux.

Je les regarde et, rassemblant mes dernières forces, j'articule silencieusement: "Je suis désolée…" Je sens la vie quitter mon corps. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux. Je ne sens plus rien. Je pars.


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Le blanc sonne comme un silence, un rien avant tout commencement."_ Vassily Kandinsky avait tort. Le blanc est ma fin. Je suis morte, et pourtant, tout autour de moi n'est que blanc. On dit que le blanc est la couleur de la paix. Je crois que cela est vrai, car enfin je suis libre, enfin je peux reposer paisiblement sans avoir à me soucier de la violence de Bill, des tournants malheureux de la vie. Je flotte; le vent chaud se faufile à travers mes cheveux toujours emmêlés à présent lâches, me gifle d'une main de soie le visage, y laissant une marque rouge indélébile, noie mes pieds dans un vide terrifiant, enveloppe mon corps dans une couverture glaciale, le laissant démuni de sentiments. Démuni d'amour. Oh, Oliver, pardonne-moi de t'avoir abandonné; j'ai pourtant essayé.


	3. Chapter 3

Je sens un souffle chaud glisser sur ma peau glacée, la réchauffant l'espace d'un instant. Ne suis-je pourtant pas morte ? Je ne sais plus a présent. Des bras m'entourent et me serrent. Un corps d'enfant se moule contre le mien. Une tête vient se poser contre mon sein. Je crois entendre une petite voix murmurer mon nom: "Nancy ?" Cette voix… Cette voix qui me fait frissonner de plaisir… Je la connais… Serait-ce ? Serais-je donc ? J'ouvre les yeux: il est là, assoupi à mes côtés. "Oliver ?" Pas de réponse. Je l'embrasse sur le front. "Je t'aime, Oliver."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: To the guest reviewer ( the first one to have been posted on this website for this story, yay ! ) : thank you so much for your kind words 3 I also wanna thank everyone who's been reading this story, especially my friends and family who have been very supportive and very kind 3

* * *

PS; Just because there's an A/N doesn't mean that there aren't many more chapters to come ;-)

* * *

Un mouvement. Un courant d'air, l'espace d'une seconde. Une main me touche l'épaule puis se retire. Craintive. Un grincement, le plancher sans doute. Ne pars pas… ne pars pas… ne pars pas… " Ne pars pas…" je me prends à murmurer, mes yeux trop fatigués pour ne pas être clos.

Un bruit de pas. Une caresse. " Nancy ?"

Tournant la tête vers le garçon, je me force a ouvrir les yeux. Je ne peux empêcher le sourire qui s'empare de mon visage à la vue d'un ange. "Oliver…"

" Nancy ! " s'enthousiaste-t-il avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

Soudain, une lame me perce sauvagement le ventre, ravage mes entrailles, et je me trouve à hurler de douleur, effrayant le pauvre enfant. Il se retire immédiatement, me regarde. "Nancy…" L'océan de ses yeux pourrait recouvrir la Terre entière; ajouté au mien, nous aurions la lune. Oh, Oliver, ton malheur m'est la pire douleur !

"Chhhht…" dis-je, plaçant un doigt sur ses douces lèvres, " viens te serrer près de moi: il n'est pour moi de douleur qui ne puisse être guérie par tes étreintes," j'ajoute en tendant mes bras pour les enlacer tendrement autour de ses hanches, le forçant à s'allonger contre moi. Corps à corps. Son sourire tantôt disparu puis réapparu est plus transcendant les éclats de rire du soleil.

La douleur qui se résorbe peu à peu laisse place à une sensation de bien-être; une chaleur inexplicable m'envahit tout a coup. Est-ce son regard qui pénètre le mien ou le mien qui pénètre le sien ? Je ne saurais dire. Je sais simplement qu'en ce moment, comme jamais depuis longtemps, je me sens bien.


	5. Chapter 5

C'est vague, tellement lointain. C'est vague et en même temps, c'est tellement clair. Ses yeux qui m'attirent… si j'avais su… si seulement j'avais su… si j'avais su qu'il me droguerait, me dénuderait, qu'il me ferait fille de la rue… Oh bien sûr il n'était pas le client, Fagin non plus, mais c'étaient bien eux qui m'avaient formée… formée… Quelle est belle, cette formation ! Révoltante, humiliante. Bill Sikes… ce nom me dégoûte à présent plus que je ne le crains, me détruit à lui seul.

Douze ans… c'est tellement jeune, douze ans, et pourtant déjà, j'étais si vieille… douze ans à errer dans la campagne et dans les villes, ça vieillit la personne, je le sais bien; sans doute est-ce ça qui leur a fait penser que je pourrais l'accepter, le supporter… "Tu n'es pas une fille du beau monde, Nance," qu'ils disaient, "L'une d'entre elles se serait plainte, aurait pleuré, mais toi, toi, la rue est ta maison, ta famille, ton passé, ton présent et ton avenir. Ça fait partie de toi, de ton être, tu es leur, corps et âme, tu dois l'être, car c'est ainsi que la nature t'a faite." Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ce que j'étais ? Comment pouvaient-ils dire que j'appartenais au premier homme en quête d'extase ?

Si j'avais su… si j'avais su… si j'avais su qu'il me tromperait, si j'avais su… si j'avais su qu'il hurlerait à m'en percer les tympans, qu'il m'écorcherait la peau de ses mots, de ses gestes, qu'il se servirait de moi pour gagner l'argent que Fagin lui devait mais ne lui donnait pas, qu'il me briserait le cœur, qu'il me déchirerait corps et âme, qu'il moudrait ce qu'il restait de mon être, qu'il m'enfoncerait d'un regard dans un trou dont ni rien ni personne ne pouvait me sortir, rien sauf l'amour, personne sauf l'objet de cet amour ? Comment pouvaient ces moments où je croyais l'aimer, où je croyais qu'il m'aimait, compenser tant de douleur, tant de perte, tant d'oubli de l'humanité de ma personne, tant de peur, d'effroi, de terreur ? Comment un garçon si beau, si jeune, si innocent bien que voleur, comme je l'avais connu, avait-il mué en un tel monstre, car c'était ce qu'il était dans ces moments où j'en venais à supplier le Seigneur de me ramener auprès de sa douce chaleur, sa profonde bienveillance ?

De chaudes larmes coulent le long de mes joues pour venir s'écraser sur la douce couverture qui nous recouvre, lui enfant, moi adulte, mais tous deux à l'enfance volée, l'innocence détruite à coups de hache, la vie jusqu'à présent transformée en éternel orage. Des larmes viennent geler ma main de leur déchirante chaleur. J'échange un regard avec Oliver. " Tout va bien, à présent," nous nous disons en même temps l'un à l'autre, autant une tentative de rasséréner l'autre que de nous rassurer nous-mêmes.


End file.
